A proposal is submitted for the development of a computer-based patient case simulator (CPCS) to aid in teaching diagnosis to medical students. Using modifications in the existing INTERNIST data base, it will be possible to construct, de novo, logically consistent artificial patient cases in the broad field of internal medicine. Important applications of CPCS will include both instruction and evaluation of medical students and others.